A Tribute To Jacob Black
by Leinna
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots I've written about Bella and Jakey boy.Just added another one.Three total.
1. My Heaven

The roar of my truck slowly dies down as I pull up in front of my best friend's home; Jacob Black

_The roar of my truck slowly dies down as I pull up in front of my best friend's home; Jacob Black. I'm not two steps away from my truck before I hear a loud, familiar voice call "Bella!" and I'm soon enveloped in a vice-like grip by two strong, big, hot arms. I reach up to drape my own arms around his neck and breathe in his scent. My eyes softly flutter closed; this is my heaven. He laughs joyfully and pulls away, though still keeping his arms around me. "What are you doing here?" he asks me. I feign hurt and say "Is it so wrong of me just to come to see my friend?" I cross my arms and pout at him. He brings me closer once again and, after smelling my hair, says "You know I didn't mean it that way, Bella." I turn my head the opposite direction, pretending to give him the 'cold shoulder', when really trying not to let him see the humor that is shining deep in my eyes._

"_Awww! Come on, Bella! You know I was only joking! What can I do to make it up to you?" he pleads with me. I turn my head to face him, careful to keep my eyes on the ground, and shrug sadly at him. He sighs and mutters "Here, this might make you feel better" before putting his warm, soft lips on top of mine, moving rhythmically with them while his fingers intertwine with my own. I've changed my mind, this was my heaven. I sigh softly and pull away from him. "You're right, Jake, that did make me feel better." I say to him, smiling gently. He chuckles and lets go of my hands but one, dragging me along and saying "Come on, slow poke. There's this movie I want you to watch." I roll my eyes, but follow none the less._

_He is all I ever wanted, my friend, my love, my life; Jacob Black. _


	2. Full Moon

_Jake and I lay in the soft grass of the forest, the bright full moon and the stars the only thing keeping us company. I stroke his fur and he emits a purr-like sound, letting me know that he's content. I sigh and lay down against his big, furry side, a yawn accidently escaping my lips. He wines at me and I can tell that he's sorry that he's kept me out this late. "Its fine, Jake. I like being out here, it's very peaceful." I say to him with a smile. He wines softly at me once more and nudges my shoulder with his muzzle, closing his eyes._

"_What is it?" I ask him, confusion spreading across my face. He grins at me, his blood red tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. I laugh at him and he stands up, motioning me to as well. He crouches down on all fours and motions to his back with his mouth, whining lowly again. My mouth falls open as I comprehend what he's telling me to do. He grins at me; his tongue falling out once more. "No way!" I screech, backing away. His smile fades as he frowns. He advances towards me, whining pitifully. "Ooh, come on! I'll fall off and die!" He growls at me with a disapproving look. "You know it's true." I tell him smugly. He holds up one big paw and takes off into the forest. "Oh great, just leave me here all alone in a big dark forest at midnight." I say sarcastically, sitting down on the damp, grassy forest floor. I'm met with his booming laugh a second later as he emerges from the grouping of trees. He jogs up to me and puts his face on my level, our noses almost touching. "Please, Bella? For me?" he breathes out, looking into my eyes. I groan and look away. "Aww, Jake! That's not fair." I say to him, half-glaring at him. He laughs again and says hopefully "So you'll do it?" "Ugh, yes!" I reluctantly admit. He clears the space between us and picks me up in one of his bone-crushing hugs and exclaims joyfully "Thanks, Bells! I swear you won't regret it!" He puts his lips on mine for a brief second and runs back into the trees. Those few seconds still leave me breathless. "What have you just gotten yourself into?" I mutter to myself pessimistically._

_Minutes later, Jake comes trotting back to me in wolf form, his bark-laugh echoing for miles. He crouches down at my feet once again and I hesitantly climb on top of him. I get a firm grip on the fur on his back and say with a shaky voice "Just don't go too fast, okay?" He barks out another laugh and turns his head around to smile widely at me. Next thing I know, we're flying past the trees. "Oh my gosh, Jake, slow down!" I yell, clutching onto him for dear life. I burry my face in his shoulder when the speed doesn't slow. _

_What felt like hours later, we've finally stopped and Jake is whining again. I slowly pick my head up; making sure all the nausea is gone before I fully lift my head up. "Whoa." Is the only thing I can say. He laughs lightly and bands down again to let me off. My legs shake as I jump down. He runs off into another bunch of trees and comes back as the real Jake. _

"_So, how did you like it?" he asks me chuckling. I stare darkly at him and say "Never again, Jake, never again." He busts out laughing at me, clutching his sides and tears rolling down his face. "Oh come on Bella! It couldn't have been that scary!" he says to me, trying to stifle his laughter. I nod my head up and down quickly. He looks at me with a half smile on his face, trying to decide whether to feel sorry for me or start laughing again; Pity wins out this time. He comes over to hug me, putting my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping tightly around me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'll never make you do it again, I promise." Suddenly, I'm scooped up bridal style in his arms and being carried back to his house. "You did tell Charlie that you were spending the night at my house, right? Even though he wouldn't be mad at me if you didn't." He adds cheekily, smirking at me slightly. I roll my eyes at him. "Of course I did. I also told him I'd most likely be there most of today too, seeing as how you probably wouldn't let me sleep." I say with a laugh. "Ha, yeah." He says, laughing also. _

_We reach his house and he carries me to his room, setting me down on his bed and tossing me one of his shirts and boxers to sleep in. "You know I brought clothes, right?" I ask him. He shrugs and replies "I'd rather you wear mine though, they're much better." I blush and wait for him to turn around so I can change. He finally turns around with a blush after he sees me waiting on him. I put my clothes back in my bag and lay down on his bed. He soon joins me, pulling me almost all the way on his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I sigh happily and snuggle deeper into him. "Love you, Bella" he mutters sleepily, closing his eyes. "Love you, too, Jake." I mumble back, my eyes closing unwillingly and another yawn escaping me. A brief smile flashes across his face before sleep finally overtakes us both. _


	3. Cliff Diving

"_Jake, are you sure??" I asked apprehensively, peering nervously over the edge of the cliff to the still waters below. Well, still for now that is. I took a shaky step back, my knees and hands trembling. "Oh come on, Bella!" Jacob's groan echoed over the rocks and trees. "You don't really think that I'd let something, __**anything, **__happen to you, do you?" He asked me, his eyes wide and a crease between his brows out of hurt. I looked down at my feet ashamedly. "You do." He gasped, a statement, not a question. "It's not that I don't trust you Jake, it's that I'm scared." I looked at his eyes has he gazed back into mine. "It's an irrational fear I guess you'd call it. I'm terrified to just... Step over the freaking ledge!" I yelled suddenly, causing Jacob to jump, not expecting my outburst. "Well," He said soothingly, walking towards me. "What if we jump together? I could jump for you." He grinned down at me as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Well," I said, thinking over his offer carefully. "You wouldn't have to step, just hang on to me real tight." His grin broadened. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in his shoulder as I nodded; I couldn't bear to look as we crossed over the edge. "Really??" He asked excitedly. "Just go." I told him, sighing. I wrapped my legs around him so they wouldn't get in the way, and so I couldn't feel when land was no longer under us. I felt his rumbling laughter shake through us both and then he was running. _

"_Woo hoo!!" Jacob yelled as we fell while I tried to hold back a scream. "Loosen up some, Bella." He said to me, attempting to do a back flip. "If you do that again Jacob Black I will kill you." I said through my teeth, clenching my eyes shut tighter. His laugh echoed again. "Okay, hold your breath!" He said to me, sucking in some air. I quickly filled my lungs with the sweet air before I was completely submerged in the freezing water. _

_I let some air bubbles out through my nose as Jake swam us both to the surface. I gasped as my head broke through the water's surface. Behind me, Jacob was doing the same. _

"_Hmm, I think I'll just stay out here for a while." He said, floating on his back and holding me up with his arm. "N-n-nooo thank y-you." My teeth chattered as I tried to speak, making my words almost un-intelligible. "Okay." He said brightly, swimming to the shore. I moved around so I was on his back to give him more room so he could swim faster. Within minutes, we were resting on the sandy shores of First Beach, my eyes closed and my head on Jacob's shoulder. He sighed happily and lay his down on top of mine. _

"_So, today was pretty good, huh?" He asked me softly, his breath fanning out over my ear and giving me chills. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. I nodded my head slowly, unable to speak; the sun was fading and its golden light had illuminated the side of his face, leaving me breathless. He chuckled at my expression and leaned down to press his lips against my own._


End file.
